Forget It's Just A Game
by rockangelice14
Summary: Free money, who wouldn't want that? He said that all we had to do was keep winning a game. We should have asked what would happen if we failed. Now it's a battle for answers and survival. Toki OC.


So this is a short Anime/Manga from Kazuya Minekura who is also the creator of the Saiyuki series and Wild Adapter Series and things like that. So the manga had one book and the anime had three episodes but its a really good story that he didn't finish so I'm going to do it. I'm starting it from the manga and then I'm gonna start my own little adventure where it left off and just like the book it's mostly gonna be told from Toki's (the main, main character) point of view.

ENJOY YA'LL

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

No POV

Three months ago the man made a proposition. A man in a black suit sat himself upon a black leather coach. He looked smug and shady. "We'd like to engage you as associates of our corporation." Across from him stood four people. A blond boy with glasses wearing goggles around his neck looking slightly confused. A shorter male with red hair wearing a black trenchcoat like jacket with no expression. A taller brunnett male with a ciggerett dangling from his lips and his bangs made it hard to see his eyes. Finally was a woman, shorter than the others, her hair was light brown shoulder length and then a layer underneath that was waste length tied in multiple ponytails. "It's nothing difficult. All you have to do..." the man watches them as they stood stiffly before him, "Is win a certain game." On the table between him and the four was a large pile of bundled money.

_End Flashback_

Toki's POV

I really don't know how they picked the four of us, but like the man said money is money.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Get This Show On The<strong>** Road** _

The rules are extremely simple. Gamers, selected by various corporations, play four-on-four after being divided into "Home" and "Away". The Home team has to protect a disk filled with their corporations files. The away team, of course, tries to steal the disk. "Saitoh? You done yet?" I ask watching the youngest of our group as he types away on his mini laptop.

"One sec, Toki..." was his response as he was caught deep in his work. He was hacking into the system of the building that we were playing in. "Almost..."

"Nakajyo, Ayame, we good on your ends?"

The brunnett male and the chocolate brown female came walking through a door to my right. Nobuto nodded closing the door behind them. "One down. Whadda we got? Five minutes?"

Ayame popped a bubble with her gum throwing a wink our way. "Put those guys down like babies needing a nap. We should be done soon. Right?" If they can snatch the disk within the given time limit, the Away team wins.

"One dude left." I say. Out of the corner of my eye I notice someone coming up behind me, as he bought the pipe over his head I turned quickly and threw up my elbow as he brought the pipe down hard. I quickly grab the pipe and send my knee into his wrist making him let it go.

Kazuo's voice yells from behind me that he had gotten the system open and with the system came the disk. "Yeah baby. Game over!" he yelled holding up the other teams disk. It's a stupid game. This is how crazy rich people amuse themselves.

And we're their pawns.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

That man in the black suit sat in a leather arm chair smoking a cigarette, a woman stood next to him, possibly his Secretary. "This makes eight wins in a row." she says. "Your recruits are excellent Mr. Kaichou."

He smirks flicking the ashes of his cigarette into the crystal ash tray sitting on the table infront of him. "Hn... They'd better be."

* * *

><p>The game was over and of course we had. Luckily for Ayame we won an hour before she had to go to work, so she left me and the guys to walk to our homes through the park with her usual bubble gum smile. Kazuo was going on about the game and his role on the team. "You know if we lose, it's all over." I say.<p>

Saitoh throws his hands behind his head giving me and Nobuto a goofy smile. "Playing away is so much cooler."

"For you maybe." Nobuto says glaring at the young blond, which was hard to tell since his hair was in his eyes. "Unless we play home, I don't get to do jack."

"Either way," Kazuo butted in now with an agitated look on his face. "Toki and Ayame have all the fun. Assholes."

"Yippie skippie." was my only sarcastic reply knowing that if Ayame was here she would slap Kazuo over the head.

"So eight in a row, eh?" Came a voice from behind us. There was a guy with silver hair, he had bandages on his face with a bruise just under his eye. "Team AAA? Triple Anonymous, right? I don't get that, you're a four person group yeah? But if that's what you call yourselves, then you abviously don't give a shit.

I stared at this man, blankly. Where the hell did this guy come from? "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a Business Gamer." was his only reply.

"Oh... like us."

He put his hands in his pocket "No." I could hear the aggitation in his voice. "Not like you at all. I'm not jacking off for jollies."

Kazuo scoffs "Jollies?... Dude it's just a game, right?"

The guy mockingly scoffs at Kazuo staring us in the face one by one. "Just a game. And death is..." he turned 90 degrees looking past his shoulder at us. "Just a long nap." He turned around but turned back. He took his right hand out of his pocket throwing something to me that I caught. "Give that back I know she's looking for it." I look down at what was in my hand. It was a white/gold ring with a large emerald set in it.

"Bye ." Kazuo Says. And with that last statement he turned and walked away into the darkness of the night without a look back. Hmph.

* * *

><p>Toki Mishiba.<p>

That's me. 19 years old. An undergrad majoring in web design. For certain reasons I live alone in Tokyo, no girlfriend.

I walked down the stairs of my apartment building to the mail box with my name on it.

For certain reasons, I'm a second degree black belt in Karate, fourth in Aikido, first in Kendo... you get the picture.

I reach inside the mail box and pull out a familiar envelope.

For certain reasons I need a whole lot of money.

I take the disk out of the envelope and take it with me to listen to on the subway. They mail me and my team "Biz Game" info on mini-disk. The date of the game, the name of the other team, our starting location, the time limit and when we're done with it, we erase and destroy it. I listen to it as I'm on my way to meet my team at our usual noodle shop, Manroken.

We call ourselves "Team AAA" Triple Anonymous. I keep wondering how exactly they chose to slap the four of us together. "You all have a skill and talent necessary to win our game and I know each of you could greatly use the money..." That's all he said. What do me, Kazuo Saitoh, Nobuto Nakajyo, and Ayami Yasumi have in common?

* * *

><p>"Biz Game rankings?" Toru asked from her seat next to Nobuto.<p>

Kazuo passed around a paper that had had names and numbers on it and some of those names looked familiar. "I was stunned!" he states. " I found the freaking Biz Game home page! All it has on it is the rankings, but still..."

"Check it out they have us in third place." Nobuto points out.

"Third place? When we're undefeated?" I ask.

Kazuo shrugs. "Dunno. But there are some teams on here I've never seen before, so... yeah... maybe."he stutterd out. He also points out that the numbers next to the group nameswas the ranking and the odds. "Look, we each sort of assumed these games were just individual companies randomly competing but that's obviously stupid. Here it is... the Biz Game is a huge fuckin' deal and the stakes, the stakes are very, very high."

There was a pregnant silence between us all. "The four of us," Nobuto started. "We signed on because we needed the cash and they were offering it. We didn't questions. But now I'm thinking we should have. There's way to much we don't know and that creep last night..."

At hearing about the creepy guy from the park, Ayame's attention went from the paper to Nobuto. "What creep?" I had forgotten that she had left early.

"Oh yeah!" Kaz exclaims "What was it that he tossed you that day Toki?"

I dug into my pocket and pulled out the rind. Ayame's gasp brought my attention to her. "That's my ring!" We stared at her in shock as she stare at the ring in my hand. "I've been looking for it for weeks! Where did you get it?"

"That creep last week gave it to me." I answer, about to hand it over to her, but Kaz stood up out of his seat quickly loudly screaming in my ear making me drop the ring into Nobuto's noodles. "What the fuck Saitoh!"

"MY RING!" Ayame yells out in horror watching it sink to the bottom of the noodle bowl.

"Look! Look, that guy!" we looked over to the TV that was on the news and the news was showing a picture of the very creep that we had just been talking about. "He's from the fucking game!"

"A police spokesman has identified the body of a man floating in an undisclosed harbor as twenty-six year old Yusuke Nakayama." Came the voice of of the news anchor. "Preliminary autopsy reports indicate his death occure one week ago..."

My eyes narrowed. I know now why he looked so familiar. "That's one of those guys we beat." Nobuto asked if I was sure and there was no question in my mind.

"I don't know this guy, so how did he get my ring?" Ayame then got an angry aura around her. "And get my ring out of those noodles or someone else will die!" She yells at Nobuto making him dig in with his chop sticks.

"It's a coincidence right?" Kaz asks with a nervous smile on his face still staring at the tv. "He was depressed or something. No one's gonna... no one kills a guy for losing a stupid game..."

Ayame shruged, calm after finally getting her ring back. "They could... you never know. I've heard people get killed over worse."

"Seriously?"

I thought back to that night, when Yuusuke stopped us in the park. "And death is just... a long nap." Could that be it? I figured that if they did kill that guy they wouldn't take kindley to quiters either.

We have to do this.

* * *

><p>I bitch slapped a guy with such force he actually flew across the room. There was a beep and then a mechanical voice proclaiming Team AAA the winners. Kazuo was on the ground struggling to catch his breath. Why? I don't know, he hadn't really done anything to be breathless. "That was exhausting."<p>

"You guys seem really tense today for some reason." Nobuto mocked

Ayame walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder as the knuckle heads bickered at each other. She had an expression of worry on her face. Something was wrong. She stared at the man that I had just knocked out a moment ago. "No one's gonna kill -Actually kill- someone over a game. That's crazy!" Kazuo exclaimed.

I shook my head now staring at the man writhing on the ground as Ayame's grip tightened. "I wish I could believe that."the man groaned claiming that he could win next time, that he just needed another chance. He got on his hands and knees and grabbed Ayam'es leg almost taking her boot off her foot. He pleaded for help as the veins in his body became more visable and seemed to pop out of his skin and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ayame screamed as his blood exploded around us, covering our faces and clothes. I felt her hand instantly loosen so I turned quickly and caught her fainting body. No if's or maybe's about it. There's no backing out now. We're in to deep.

* * *

><p>In a room filled with TV's sat that man in another leather chair watching everything from the game happen. He smiled as his female player fainted in the arms of one of the boys, the blood of a failed player splattered on their bodies. "There it is. They're finally starting to understand the position they're in." He took a sip of his brandy as he smile grew sinester. "Good, good." He chuckle. "This is where they'll start to show thier true colors. Keep winning my Biz Gamers, keep winning. Give the world the sport that it so desperatly needs! Prove to them all what this corner of our country is capable of!"<p>

* * *

><p>"You're fucking joking me." Nobuto and Kazuo stared at the body that had just exploded on Ayame and I in horror. Kazuo's voice shook as he spoke. "A game? Is this what they call a game?" I was in it for the money...<p>

...but someone just raised the stakes.


End file.
